my_little_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Lars Barriga
Laramie Barriga, more commonly known as Lars, is a resident from Beach City, and worker at the Big Donut. He was once a normal Human up to his involvement to save the Gems and Ponies from White Diamond, where he died and was revived by Steven Universe. Physical Appearance Lars is lanky and somewhat tall. He wears tunnels in his stretched earlobes. His curly, orange-brown hair is styled into a sort of mohawk. He usually wears a white-gray long-sleeved shirt with a green shirt sporting a snake design over it along with a pair of ripped, dark blue jeans. In regards to his shoes, Lars is often seen wearing mint and dark-green high top sneakers. During his rescue mission on the White Diamond Space Station, his skin was green with lime green hair. After being brought back to life by Steven, his skin and hair are now pink (the same hues as Lion) with a scar on his right eye. Personality Throughout his first number of appearances, Lars is shown to have a mean personality, worried over his self-image and often hiding it under a rather harsh face. Lars appeared to not have much motivation to do anything. For example, Lars was failing most of his classes, most of his scores Fs with the exception of a few, and slacked off during much of his work days at the Big Donut. Throughout the Season 6 Finale, Lars began to show more sympathy and determination after learning of the situation with the Rutile Twins - someone who'd went through a much harsher life than he had. This made him go to great lengths to make sure that they were alright, and actually got him to go with the others to get the Gems back from the White Diamond Space Station. This was probably developed after the Beach City Flooding, as Sadie Miller mentioned that he was working with Priyanka Maheswaran. Upon returning, he had more self-esteem, and was seen hanging out with The Cool Kids. History Season 1 During one of his work days at the Big Donut, he and Sadie Miller took notice of Steven Universe, who they found was corrupted. Since Steven seemed to like her more, he left the responsibility to her until he found her finishing most of the Cookie Cats. As such he was stuck with giving Steven a walk, which presumably didn't go too well. Season 4 During the spread of The Blue Light, Lars managed to avoid becoming affected since he was inside when it first spread. However, when Steven, Connie Maheswaran, and Amethyst arrived, he ended up infected and turning blue himself, him stressed and saying he was a freak too. It's presumed that he was cured of the Blue Light after it disappeared. Season 5 As Sadie was under the influence of Acid and Cyanide, Lars was left with all the work at the Big Donut. During his shift, Buck Dewey arrived, and invited him to his potluck, to which he ended up agreeing to, albeit hesitantly and frantically. This left him very panicked, and he tried to figure out what to bring, thinking it had to be perfect. As he left work to try and find out, he stumbled across Buck again, and found Grootslang harassing Greg Universe. Buck had him go off and tell the Crystal Gems about it, which he again agreed to do. This marked his first visit to the Crystal Temple, and he told Garnet about Grootslang. After that, he decided to go to Ponyville, in particular Sugarcube Corner, to get a treat for the potluck (also his first visit to Equestria). He bought Pumpkin Rolls from them, but before he could go to the potluck, he was jumped at by Grootslang, Acid and Cyanide, who start to berate him and ruin his treat for said potluck. He began to freak out, but wasn't able to escape until after Garnet arrived, and gave him a new, fresh roll of Pumpkin rolls. He happily went to the Potluck from there. This event he spoke up about after the Beach City Flooding, finding that other people too had been dealing with the same problems. As his home was being rebuilt, he worked part-time with Priyanka Maheswaran as a assistant. Season 6 He held little involvement up to the Season 6 Finale: When White Diamond arrived in Beach City to take many of the Gems and Ponies away, he avoided losing his memory due to taking cover just before White Diamond's gem object went off, but it made him fall unconscious. He woke up back in his room, coining the odd event as nothing more than a dream, as he went on with his morning. Martha Barriga and Dante Barriga spoke with him about his grades that morning. He told them that he will think about it at work, before he went off on his way. Upon arriving, he went on like nothing happened, failing to notice Sadie Miller's lack of memory about Amethyst, before he had to make a delivery for her to Connie Maheswaran's family. As he went through, he found Spike and the Rutile Twins in town, causing a huge commotion as they tried getting Connie's help. Lars was beginning to get fed up with everything, and straight up asked if this was all just some prank, or act. He tried getting their memories working, but came to realize that they all had their memories erased. He quickly got Spike and the Rutile Twins out of there before it could get any worse, and was told not only of what White Diamond was planning to do, but what happened with the Rutile Twins. He told them he saw nothing wrong with them, and decided to help. He led the twins and Spike to the Lighthouse, where he planned on talking to Ronaldo Fryman (as reluctant as he was). It took a bit to get his answer after some explaining, but once he did, he had both the Rutile Twins and Spike to stay at the Lighthouse as he had to go back to work. When returning, he caught sight of some Hybrid Gems going along the beach, and he slipped out to follow them, just to find the Beach House missing, and all of the Gems' stuff being confiscated. While passing the Big Donut again, he was caught by Sadie, and he tried getting her off his back, yelling at her to back off. He grew guilty on it, and tried explaining the situation to her, and in the end apologizing - something he never usually did. That got her to listen, and soon they both went to the Lighthouse, just to find the Twins being taken away. Angry, he tried to fight them, almost being thrown over the cliff in the process, before being knocked out cold. He woke up sometime later with everyone around him, but he raced off to the Crystal Temple, despite his injuries. He tried opening the Temple Door again, only able to get inside with Onion's Gang using a sapphire stone to do so. He soon found Blue Diamond's Gem Object inside, and it ended up brought out, activating and regaining everyone's memory. He showed the Crystal Temple to Sadie, Connie, Onion's Gang, and Jamie, and after some discussion, decide to go off after them as they felt they've done so much for them and they should help them in return. He suggested to use Lion to get to Homeworld after that, and with his help he and the group made it there. He had to survive an encounter with some Robonoids before they managed to reach the center of the city, finding Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond inside. After figuring out what was going on, he and the others were brought to the docking station, where they were to pick out a spaceship to use. Lars narrowed it down to a ship with either warpspeed or a cloaking device, something he claimed to Blue Pearl he got from sci-fi movies. He and his group were given the Sun Incinerator to use, and managed to arrive upon the White Diamond Space Station. Once there, he was given a disguise by Connie II, making him appear like a Gem. Due to him being the tallest, he was mistaken for the leader of the group, quickly corrected by Jamie, and was able to slip in with them. As they went through a vent, he ended up attacked by Navy, who thought he was another White Diamond associate until she realized he was a human along with the others. After talking with the others, he allowed her to come along with them. He began to hear the Rutile Twins calling for his help, and he led the group to where she was being held. He got in there, and almost managed to get them out just to be caught by Pearlis, him being held down until the others got in. Feeling victorious, he smugly comments to the enraged Gem that no guards were at the front gate to let them in, though fifteen were actually present, as he got the Rutile Twins into the vents. Eventually he ended up in Chamber 77, where he was then captured by White Diamond herself. He was the last to wake up in the prison hold, ticked off that they were captured at all, but did calm down after the Rutile Twins told him no one was to blame out of their group. He first tried to test the walls of their chamber with Soup's slingshot, which ended in a bit of a tiff, but he did find out they could go out, and discovering that all the others were there with them. He helped them get the group out of their cells, during this telling Garnet about the status of the Crystal Temple. After getting them out however, he ended up captured again by Aquamarine, and brought to the science lab for hybridizing. When the fight broke out after escaping, Lars and Sadie saved the Rutile Twins from some shattering robonoids by blocking their sensors. His fate became sealed though once they got into the chamber, he ended up caught by White Diamond, and she slammed him into the ground, killing him. Steven brought him back to life after his tears landed on him, him freaked out over what just happened. He managed to escape the Space Station with the others. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Males Category:Humans